Nanny: A Christmas to remember
by nilescclover
Summary: a christmas carol for the nanny
1. Chapter 1

Authors' notes. I was finishing up some other stories when I found this one. Sorry so late or maybe early for this year. But here it is. Yes, I knew that you have read other stories about scrooges Christmas story, which CC was the one that was bitter and had all the money. Well, here is another one. What she doesn't know is what she does will change the lives of not only the fabulous four (Max, Fran, Niles and herself) but who ever else (the ghost) that show her around. So without delay here is my version.

Scrooges Christmas carol.

Also all things italicized are that persons inter thoughts (not spoken but heard -by readers out loud)

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

A Christmas to remember

November 20, 2005

Christmas came to quickly this year, a time, which CC didn't like at all. She wished that she could hit a fast forward button and skip it.

"Get out of my way you stupid little brats!" she yelled, as she had to walk to the theater cause none of the taxies where able to run in the snow. _I hate Christmas time. People are just so cheerful and everything so goody good. It makes me sick and those stupid bells. If I hear one more, _CC clenched her fist till her knuckles almost turned ghost white. CC shook her head. On the next block she did. She heard another bell ringing.

"Any spare change ma'am." A young woman with red hair in her mid twenties asked.

"No! And I wouldn't give it to you! You beggar." CC kicked over the swinging

can and all the coins that the lady had fell to the ground. "Thanks anyway." She bent down picking them up. _Oh the nerve of these people begging for money when I have to work hard for mine. _The theater was closed. "Great!" CC mumbled as she called the mansion to find out what she was supposed to do. Max wanted to work from the house because of the cold snowy weather.

"Why are you so bitter this time of year CC?" Max question as they sat in the office. "You need to get over it. This year is going to be the best one yet. And if you can't get it together then you don't need to be here."

"Maxwell," she whined.

"No CC, if this attitude doesn't change soon then…."

"Knock, knock." Nanny Fine called from the door.

"What is it Ms. Fine?"

"Yeah we're busy," Yelled CC from the love seat.

"I'm busy. Now CC, remember what I said."

She huffs, walks out of the office and into the hallway. "Why do I even stay?"

"Cause no one else wants you. That's why." the butler said on his way to the office.

"Can it…." she didn't finish.

"CC…. One more negative comment, even to Niles. Then you can forget the deal."

"But Maxwell, he…"

"Oh, somebody's in trouble."

"Niles," Max shouted.

"Sir,"

"You behave as well."

"Now, look who going to get it." she whispered at Niles as she left the house.

CC had a lot to think about. How on earth was she going to behave this time a year and with that butler of Max's? They had been doing this so called 'fighting' for years on end. It was going to be hard to do but something she had to.

CC decided since she wasn't doing anything she might as well try to be nice. It did her no good. All she did was yell at people, get thrown out of a bookstore, and even punch a Santa at the mall. _How's that for being nice? _She sighed as she entered her apartment. _I can't do this. Maybe if I go to sleep all of this will just go away. Yeah that's it, a nice relaxing evening in the hot tub. _She slowly made her way to her bathroom suite.

"Now, for some downtime, nothing could go wrong there." Just as she said that the lights went out. "Damn." She yelled out. "Where are those flashlights." She groped her way to the kitchen. She found some candles and lit them. "I guess this will have to do. For now anyway." By candlelight CC made her way to the hot tub, drew the water and climbed in. "Now this is more like." She let the warm water surround her. With a washcloth over her face she began to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

A noise startled CC. Did I forget to lock the door? She thought out loud.

"No." came a voice.

"Uh.." she removes the wash cloth from her face. She saw the source of the voice in the middle of the room where she was. A ghost in a black trench coat with red hair looked to be somewhere in her mid twenties stood before her. She grabbed CC by the arm.

"Who? How?" CC looked down, she was wearing a blue chimer robe. "What?"

"This way."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what?" A clap of thunder and lighting right outside her window, made CC jump.

"Alright I'll come. Just after I…" but before she could move herself, they were swept away. They stood outside a window of her house in New Jersey where she grew up.

"Why here?"

"Just watch and pay attention." In the window of her house, what she saw was a young version of herself and her brother during Christmas time.

"I don't."

"shh…" the ghost placed a gripping arm on her shoulder.

"Ow…" CC let out.

Noël sat be the window staring out, watching the snow falling to the ground as a winter storm came though.

"They won't be back till late. Next week if that." Nanny Booboo called to the children. "Now it's time for bed."

"Can we stay up a little longer?" CC gave her nanny a sad look. "Please." Both of them whined.

"We promise to be quite." Noel added.

"Alright till nine then off to bed we will go." CC looked out the window for a minute then turned to her smaller brother.

"They're not coming home for Christmas this year. So why look for them." CC told her brother as she went to sit on the couch.

"I know but I can dream this year to be different." There was a bit of hopefulness in his voice. Her brother stared with those puppy sad eyes look. She knew that look. The look that he believed that by some chance their parents would be there. She knew for a fact that her parents were going to let them down again. They always did.

"They are to caught up in their own lives to care about us. So why should we care about them."

"That's not true. They'll be here." Whined her brother. CC walked over to him, took him by the arm and they went to bed.

"Maybe next year."

"If we go to bed like good children, they will come through the door, " Noel said as they reached the bedrooms. Nanny Booboo tucked them in.

"Why aren't things different? Never is. Never will be…" She shook her head as the nanny turned out the lights to the room. CC couldn't see anything after that but she heard her voice talking.

"Noel's right, things will be better if you two just go to bed now." Booboo called from the doorway. "Now you get some sleep dear, things will be better in the morning. I promise."

"Will you be here with us tomorrow?" Noel's voice was excited.

"Uh…um…"

"The answer no, isn't it." CC shot back.

"We will see what I can do honey." The door to the bedroom closed and the darkness went all around.

"I can't see anything now." CC called as she leaned closer to the window.

"Just listen to what you said after that." the ghost responded.

"I hate Christmas. A day with no family why am I even surprised at all. In a few days I'm back at boarding school so who cares right? I don't. Noël has dad to watch after him. And DD she's too young to under stand any of this. She just thinks that Christmas has to do with the presents everyone sends us. We never got a long anyway. She's the one got the better gifts and can do what ever she wants. She got every toy she wanted, while I'm stuck in boarding school. All I want is one lousy dinner with my family. Is that too much to ask? sobbing could be heard.

"Let me guess I cried myself to sleep that night."

The ghost just nodded. "Is that why I hate Christmas because my parents were never there? I never got the one thing that I wanted most?"

"Half." The ghost in the rags said.

"What's the other half?" CC questioned now intrigued.

"Halves CC, halves."

"Huh?"

"Just follow me." CC did what she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

They both came to a five-story brick building. A dorm room maybe, CC couldn't tell from where they were standing.

"Wait what does this have to do with Christmas time?"

"Some of it does, some of it doesn't. Just trust me." the ghost smiled.

"All right I suppose." CC rolled her eyes.

They step closer to the window. CC sees Sarah. _Oh great being her into this. What does she have to do with this? _CC sighs. She's in one bed and… "Ah…." CC screams.

"What's wrong?" asked the ghost. "Why this? Why bring back all this? I don't remember any of it."

"That's why. Now watch if you want to."

"I don't know."

She saw her and Max in bed together, She turned her head away. _I just…Wow I did…… We did all that. I did sleep with him. I did sleep with Maxwell. _CC blinked a few times. _That can't be can it? It's a bad shame that I don't remember any of it. Oh how sexy he looks. So he was the father._ A tear slid down CC cheek. _At least I wont have to bring that out now. I want my son. How dare you! I hope I don't have to relive that part. I don't think I could handle it. _

"Why put me though all this?"

"That's what I do now."

"Now? You mean get yourself pregnant and not remember your first time with a man."

"Is that what happened to you?" the ghost asked even though she was supposed to stick with the original plan which was to do the least amount of talking as possible.

"Yes, I didn't remember anything about that. Until…"

"Today." The ghost looked at CC. "I didn't know. That's not…."

"It's a good thing. I think, at least I know. Maybe I can get some peace out of this

"I can only image what that was like." She took CC by the arm. "There's more."

Both of them looked back at the building. "More of that?"

An image of CC stood in the front of the mirror. "I'll be showing soon. I can't go back home now. I have to lie about this year. They wont be home anyway. They could care less about us. But what to tell them."

"Tell them that you are staying with us Chastity. We would love to have you with us." Sarah called as she entered the room where CC was.

"Really?" CC turned to face her best friend.

"We would."

"Sure I suppose."

"Great I'll tell them to set another setting at the table."

"Are you sure they wont mind?"

"No, my parents love for people to come over. Don't worry," she pointed to CC midsection. "I wont say anything."

"Thanks." CC smiled.

"Now here's the Christmas part CC." The ghost pointed to another window for CC to look in. The family sat down all around a table; Max, CC, Sarah and her family.

"I felt left out that day."

"But you didn't show it."

"Because it was the most perfect day of my life. It's what I always wanted on Christmas. Until…."

"Until…it was all taken away again." The ghost watched CC's face, she cringed her teeth. "Now I understand the next scene."

"Oh, no. not…" CC blinked

"It's part of what I do." CC sighed as they took off again. This time they came across a tree. The ghost stopped in front of it. The ghost looked at it.

"Is this the right place? A tree?"

"Yes," CC swallowed. "I remember hearing about this." Tears stated to form in her eyes. "I don't want to see it." she closed her eyes and put her hand of that.

"I wish I could fast forward but I can't." she walked up next to CC and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know that this is hard." She swallowed.

"Let's just get it over with." There was a car placed next to the tree. It was burned to its shell. The only way that someone knew that it was a car and not scrape metal was the tire marks in the grass. CC walked up to the car reliving the worst day of her life.

Inside of this shell of a car was her so called 'family' or so she thought. Her own son was even supposed to be there in that car on that awful day. She got down on her knees and cried. "Sarah….Sarah my baby."

"Take it easy girl." Came a voice. "I will always be with you. Just don't forget me." CC jumped to her feet and looked around. No one but the ghost that had been showing here around was there.

"Where did Sarah go?"

"Who?" the ghost looked confused.

"Oh never mind. Take me out of here. I've seen enough."

"Don't worry, my time almost up."


	4. Chapter 4

CC stood outside the mansion.

"Now what?"

"Just look in the window." CC looked in the direction of the voice. _A new ghost, I don't want a new ghost. I want to get back where I came from. I want to get away from all of this. _A dark brown haired woman with shoulder length hair approached her.

"Before you say that you are crazy I want to say something to you…"

"I apologize for my action what ever they might have been." The ghost shook her head. _Ok now I know something's lose up there. I don't know this woman never meet her. Oh wait a minute she's the one I threw out on the curb. That's nice, but does she know who I'm?_

The ghost pointed at the window.

"I know the drill by now." SS started as she step closer to this fine build women.

"Just making sure. So what do you see?"

"Niles is serving dinner like he always does," CC commented as she looked at the ghost. "So what's the point?"

"Look harder." The ghost called in its deep voice. A spooky voice CC wishes would just go away. CC straining her eyes, watching and listening but still doesn't see what the ghost wants her to see. "Think hard." It called. CC took a deep breath.

"What am I suppose to be seeing it looks just like it always does. Um…looks normal Niles serving Maxwell and the children eating."

The ghost pushes her to the window. CC wipes the frost off the window and cups her hands together to get a better look. She hears the family talking.

"Niles, have a seat old man it the least I can do for you." Maxwell said.

Niles limps around the table and slumps down in one of the chairs next to Gracie.

"What? Why does Niles get to sit?" the ghost shakes his head _is she really that dumb. What have I got myself into?_

"What's wrong with this picture." The ghost asked. _Maybe that will help._

"Uh…." CC blinks trying to think. She snaps her fingers this time. _I think I have it._

"Where's nanny Fine and where am I of all people. I always stay with them during this time of the year?"

"Come." CC followed the ghost to an apartment window.

"Why is Nanny Fine crying at home instead of with Maxwell?"

"A fight." Through the window of this ruined down apartment through the eyes of CC we see Fran Fine crying to herself beside what looks to be an old timey fireplace.

"What happened sweetie?" Sylva called as she enters from another room.

"Oh ma it was awful." Fran said, between sobs. "Maxwell's so mean. He threw me out."

"A fight about what?" CC questioned as she watched the Fines. The ghost didn't answer her. "And what's with the tray of food. Is that all they are eating? No dinning room nothing." CC thought for a minute. "Was the fight about a play? A guest? One of the kids? Some screw up she did?" CC snicker at that one. The ghost just gave her a glare. "Sorry." The ghost just grabbed her by the arm and swept her away to a building in the woods far away from any one.

"Where are we now?" CC looked at the scene in front of her. When she looked around, none of it was familiar to her. Not one thing. "Is this where I'm?" CC swallowed _what an awful looking place_. She thought. That made her shiver _is this where I'm? Did they send me off? _"Oh how dreadful?" CC looked through the window. "I don't see anything? Where am I? This is not my apartment?" She glance around "hello, hello," not a sound could be heard. Not a soul around her "great now what? I freezing my tuchas off and for what?" she stepped back from the window. The snow crunched under her feet.

"What is the point of this?"

"Hello, hello" she cried out, now more scared then anything.

CC begins towards the snow-covered road. "I guess I walk back from here?"

She didn't even know where she was or more important how to get back. A shadowy figure swooped in and landed right in front of her. She leapt back in surprise. Ah….

"You must be the ghost of the future?" The ghost in the bright red suite like coat just nods without saying a word. "Where am I?" The ghost glides to the window and points. He touches the window with his nail. "Here?" It nods again. Still, no words where spoken. "I didn't see me." he crooks his finger for her to come closer and have another look. She hesitates for a second then sighs. He crooks two fingers this time. "What if I don't want to?" Again this time, with three fingers and an evil grin. CC knew she better go and do what she is told for once.

CC steps forward and swallows hard. "I'm coming" _what am I going to see now?_ she was frightened to see what happened to her right now as we speak. Patients are pacing the floor in the building. They have red eyes and dark circles around them. "I'm either drunk of haven't slept in days, months maybe." The woman she is watching is a gray haired woman who is waving to all the patients as they pass her station. "I'm I one of those people?" The ghost can only nod. "Who? Where?" The ghost points to a table in the back where a half blond half gray haired woman sat drinking a drink. CC watches. "Wha? That's me." the lady was now puking here guts out on the floor. The ghost nods then grabs her hand and once again they are off somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

"Max I'll never leave this family." Fran called as she was laying flowers on a gravestone that she has picked for the family. "Where am I? Looks like a cemetery."

Graves stones are shone, five to be exact. "I don't understand." CC shook her head and glanced around the place. Fog circled her at her feet. "Why is she here? Why am I here? Who died?" CC just stared. Then swallowed hard. She had a bad feeling about this one. "Whose cemetery is this? What am I looking at or for?" The ghost points to the stones all in a row. There were four.

"Read." the ghost points to the first headstone

_**Here lays Maxwell Sheffield, loving father and husband.** _Under that it read_. **This should have never happened.**_

"This will be my home forever." she hears the nasal voice again calling in the distance.

"Who did this to him?" The ghost points in her direction. She looks around then points to herself. "Me?" she questions then looks down at the ground. _What if this was all my fault._ _I mean it could be? _She looks up at the ghost once again. "But how? I quit but what does that got to do with Maxwell?" The ghost then points to the other family stones. "His kids too?" this time her heart sank. _What have I done?_ "The business went down? Didn't it?" The ghost nods. The ghost next points to the last stone under the tree where Fran is placing flowers down. "Read."

CC stares for a few minutes to read the headstone description.

"Out loud." The ghost voice had lots of anger in it. _Why is he angry? Is it something that I did?_

CC reads it out loud: **_Here lays Niles, the man with no last name._** **_The loving, caring and best friend in the world. _**Under that it read**_. What would have been, no one knows._**

"I don't get it?" CC looked towards the ghost. "What happened? What happened to him?" CC felt a tear form in her eyes. She started to cry uncontrollably. She blinked; now, she was at the mansion looking through the upstairs window.

"I don't…"

"Shh….." the ghost puts a finger to her mouth. "Watch and learn CC…."

CC stood there in silence as she watched his fate unfold in front of her face.

"When is this?" CC asked.

"Christmas night."

"The night.."

"This year, a few days from now." the ghost corrected. she pressed her face against the window. What she heard was the most freighting thing to her.

"Niles I didn't mean it."

"Yeah you did."

She looks at the ghost. "This is some kind of fight, we had. I did all this?"

"Shhh…just watch. You wanted to know what happened. So here it is."

Inside we see the two of them auguring with Fran and Max in the same room

"Where will you be ten, twenty years from now, you will be saying Merry Christmas to all your friends in rehab."

"At least I'll have friends. You will be rotting away here, all alone." _I said that to him?_

Quite dispassionately he had slapped her in the face.

"He did that!"

CC put her hand to her face like she could actually feel the slap she was watching. _I don't blame him for that one. I would have done the something to someone if they told me that. _

The silence had begun to throb all around them, you could have heard a pin drop as she stood there trembling, her wounded eyes slowly filling with tears. Her mouth had begun to quiver, her hand going up to cover the mark on her cheek. Where his fingers had stung her, and without a single word, she had just turned away from him and walked out of the room, leaving him standing there. He had caught her at the door, his fingers curling around her waist and tugging her roughly around to face him. He had frown at her reddened cheek; at the tears streaming unchecked down it and he had pulled her into his arms.

"Forgive me."

"Forgive me."

"I can't deal with you right now." She yells and pushes him away. She leaves slamming the door to the mansion.

"Sir I quit!" he faces Max. "I'll be leaving first thing in the morning." He stomps up the stairs. We watch him go to his room all mad. Niles writes something down and then leaves his room.

"Can I read it?" CC asked the ghost.

"sure, if you want to."

"I do. I have to know what he wrote."

The ghost sent a gust of wind and the sheet came into view.

"read it."

CC cleared her throat. _My CC, (yes, my CC or so I thought of you as mine) _

_Sorry about everything especially tonight. I just snapped. I try to show you a good time maybe too much of one. I try to show you how much I cared but you just kept turning me away. The past month was the best in my life. I guess I was just too stupid to believe in you. I thought you changed. Who was I fooling? The ice queen can never change her set ways. I can't take all that has happened so I'm moving back to London. At least maybe my heart can finally heal. I thought I found what I was looking for. That special person, you know, the one that takes your breath away, the one that touches your soul, the one that you can't live without. Well, it wasn't. That's the last time I ever listen to my heart. It was what saw the first changes, the ones that I thought would last. I guess it was just as blind as me. Gotta catch my flight out. Take care of the Sheffield's…._

_your pal, (thought I was)_

_Niles_

"so he leaves."

"That's not all. Come." They go to another window but this time it is later on in the evening. Niles is putting things in a suitcase. "All you care about is yourself and how you feel."

_He must be talking about me. _CC stares at him. _Look what I have done to him. Poor Niles. _

Niles picks up some more of his things. "You don't care about anybody else. You never will. Look how you treated me." When he reaches in his bottom drawer he picks up a gun that he kept in case of emergencies. He breathes deeply. "CC I loved you. I don't know why you couldn't see that."

"What's he going to do with that?" the ghost shakes his head. "Oh no! Niles don't. I do love you!" Niles loads the gun. The screen turns black and shots are fired…

"No!" CC screams.


	6. Chapter 6

CC blinks ……. She is now, back in her bed. Sweet is pouring off of her as she bolts up to a sitting position. Her breath is coming out in fast blasts. She tries to clam herself, when nothing worked she ran in the bathroom and splashed water in her face. "It was all a nightmare."

Then the voice came "not if you don't stop your ways,"

"Who?" she spun around, to see yet, another ghost, in her apartment.

"That is what it will be like for you, the Sheffield's, the Fines and us……"

"No! That can't be!" she screamed once again. She felt something wet on her face.

"What the?" When she looks around her, she's sitting in her hot tub all alone. She put on a robe and went into the bedroom. She saw no one. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It's numbers lit up in green. It was only 3am. It was now Christmas Eve. And she knew what she had to do. "I can't let it end this way. Not for us. Yes, all of us. I have to save Christmas." She looked outside, to the snow covered the streets of New York. "Did I miss it? Did I miss Christmas?"

"No, no. It's now just Christmas Eve." One shouted back.

"Christmas is tomorrow." Yet another voice answered.

"Thanks." CC got dressed and raced outside. She saw that the kids that she was talking to were dressed in rags and shivering. She remembered Nanny Fine. _Not this year!_

"Here take this." she hands the kids a wad of money. "Buy some cloths and go have dinner."

"Thank you ma'am, and have a wonderful Christmas."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled at the kids. She was about to walk off but she turned to the kids. "Come here." They hesitated at first but did come to her. She surprised both her and them by giving them a hug. "You too sweeties."

_That was weird but it felt good_ _now on to the mansion._ On her way she sees that same lady with the swinging bell. The red headed lady was sleeping on a bench with a fire in a trashcan burning. CC stepped closer, took off her coat and wrapped it around her. "That's for me being so mean earlier." She takes out another wad of money and pushes it down the small slit in the can. "Here, don't beg to much this year."

_This is so unlike me. What has happened? Have I found what I have been looking for? Have I found the real fears of Christmas?_ She stopped in front of the mansion and sighed. "Niles is going to kill me if I wake him up at this hour on Christmas Eve. I better go to the back." She started towards the back of the mansion. "I have a key somewhere." She mumbled to herself. She looked up. There was a light on in the kitchen already. And who did she see cooking already. Niles. He's dressed in a green apron with gingerbread people on the front. She laughed at that. _It fits him._ CC knocks softly on the door.

"What are you doing up this early Niles?" She asked as he opened the door.

"I could ask you the same thing but the sun's not up yet so you were still awake."

"It's smells wonderful in here. What are you cooking and why so early?"

"Lots. Today the whole Fine Family is coming and tomorrow all the Sheffield's are arriving from all over." She walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "What are you doing here? You're not…" she knew what he was going to say so she cut him off. She wasn't going to let him ruin the mood she was in.

"Need help."

"Did you hit your head?" He walked over to her.

"No,"

"You must have a fever." He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No, no. I just wanted to say….help?"

"You help." He glared at her. "You cook?"

"Yes, I do." she said proudly. "Well, some."

"Very well," he wasn't going to turn down the help if he was getting it. "I'll let you hand me things. Will that work?" he handed her a red apron with Santa on it.

"Sounds easy." Niles shook his head. _What's gotten into her?_ _Something's wrong. Maybe it's me that has the fever. _CC handed things to Niles as he cooked. Fran and Max were lured downstairs by the smell of things.

"That's something," She pointed to the both of them peacefully cooking. "That I never thought I see."

"Me neither Ms. Fine. Me neither."

The end


End file.
